Tears of an Angel
by Partial Insanity
Summary: Cover my eyes. Cover my ears. Tell me these words are a lie. It can't be true, That I'm losing you. The sun cannot fall from the sky. Can you hear heaven cry? Tears of an angel.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the characters in this except for my own OCs. _

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_The sky is dark. The ground trembles and shakes, heaving and rolling like a massive earthquake._

_Rain pours down in huge torrents, flooding the streets. Weeping. That's what this world is doing. Weeping, like the girl holding the boy's body is doing right now. His chest is gone. Blown open completely.  
_

_It's only a miracle that he stayed alive long enough to tell Her about Himself. His secret, one that would shake up the world.  
_

_But it was too late. And now the world weeps, as does the girl. Sobbing Her heart out, begging Him to open His eyes, to come back to Her, to comfort Her.  
_

_As I write this letter, I already feel reality tearing apart. Slowly but surely this world is ending. All because of one boy. How could one person possibly be so important that His death causes the end of the world?_

_It's simple, really. It's because He is the most important to the one who has the power to end this world._

_And She lost him. And it was all because of my foolishness. However, I do not plan on letting this world end._

_No, I must amend my mistake, my greatest Sin._

_I leave this letter here so that I may be remembered, and maybe others will not make this same mistake that I made, that they do not sin they way I have sinned._

_After I leave, I will be no more. Such is the way it must be. I must die so that He may live. The boy that She loves._

_I only wish to not be forgotten, to be remembered._

_My journey begins now._

_Farewell._

_~Akira Suzumiya_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Well, this is something that I've had an idea of for a very long time now. However I've been reluctant to write it due to several things, such as unsure of how to fit it into words, how readers would react to it, etc._

_Thankfully there are Authors out there such as **Durandall, Muphrid **and** superstarultra** who have absolutely wonderful Haruhi fanfics which have given me the inspiration needed to write this.  
_

_However this is just a test run. If you like what you've read so far, and want it to be written into a full fanfic, please Review and let me know. If not, Review anyway and let me know.  
_

_Thanks!  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

It was a warm night. The sky was clear, and there was no cold breeze to disturb anything.

The streets were quiet, all the houses dark, their occupants asleep. Everything seemed to be peaceful.

However there was no peace in one house. It's occupants were still awake, sorrowful, praying for a miracle.

A man and woman, husband and wife, stood beside their only daughter's bed. Her eyes, once filled with life and excitement, were now dull and listless.

They made her as comfortable as they could, then quietly walked out of the room, turning the light off as they left.

A little while later, the door opened and a figure stepped into the room. It was an older boy, who just started High School.

He walked over to the girl's futon and sat down next to it, watching her.

Her eyes opened slowly and the girl regarded the boy. She gave a weak smile, then managed to speak:

"Brother...will you please tell me the story of Tanabata again?"

The boy's throat clenched as he looked at his younger sister.

"Of course."

The girl smiled and closed her eyes as her brother's voice filled the air.

"Orihime was the daughter of the Sky King. She wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa. None could compare to her beauty or skill. The Sky King loved her dearly, and loved the cloth she made."

"However, Orihime was sad that because of her hard work she could never meet and fall in love with anyone. This filled the Sky King with sorrow, and he began to grow concerned for Orihime."

"One day, he arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi, who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa. He was a Cow Herder."

"When the two met, they fell instantly in love with each other and married shortly thereafter. However, once married, Orihime no longer would weave cloth for Tentei and Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over Heaven."

"In anger, Tentei separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa and forbade them to meet. Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband and asked her father to let them meet again. Tentei was moved by his daughter s tears and allowed the two to meet on the 7th day of the 7th month if she worked hard and finished her weaving."

"The first time they tried to meet, however, they found that they could not cross the river because there was no bridge. Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river. It is said that if it rains on Tanabata, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet."

The boy fell silent, and looked at his sister. She was gazing out at the sky.

"Brother...What do you think about Aliens, Time-Travelers and Espers? You used to talk to me about them all the time."

The boy smiled, even as tears slowly started to come to his eyes.

"I believe they're out there somewhere. I may not have proof that they exist, but as long as I believe, it's fine."

The girl looked back at her brother, and the tears in her eyes were evident for all to see.

"Brother...I-I don't want to die. I want to grow older, and do what you did. I want to search for Aliens. I want to talk to Espers with my mind. I want to learn about the future with Time-Travelers. Brother...do you think I could do that?"

The boy reached out and hugged his younger sister tightly, his tears falling unseen.

"Of course you can. But for now, you'll need some rest. You won't be able to find them when you're tired right?"

He pulled back and smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Brother, before I rest, may I go do something at the School? It's very important and tonight's the only night I can do it!"

The boy looked at his sister in shock, but couldn't bring himself to refuse her request.

"Alright. But stay here for a minute. I'll go get your medicine so you'll have the energy to do it."

The girl nodded and her brother walked out of the room. She could see the sorrow in his eyes when he looked at her.

She knew what was happening to her. She wasn't naive like the doctors thought she was. She knew she was sick and dying.

That's why, she had to let Orihime and Hikoboshi know she was there! Maybe they could take pity on her family and help her get better.

With these thoughts in mind she took her medicine when her brother returned and set out alone to complete her mission, promising to come back right afterwards.

* * *

It was late. The boy stood outside his house, looking up at the sky. His sister had taken a turn for the worse that night, and that had been the last of the medicine they had for her.

He gazed up at Altair and Vega, and closed his eyes briefly.

"Orihime, Hikoboshi, please be with my sister tonight. She let you know she was here. Please watch over her, for I am about to do something I was told never to do, even if my family were dying."

The boy heaved a deep sigh, then walked back into his house, and made his way to his sister's room. She was sleep, her breathing ragged.

He bent down and took one of her hands in his own and closed his eyes. An image came to his mind then.

Giant glowing creatures, standing over their house. Red in color with three blue eyes, they stared down at the boy and his sister.

Slowly, the giants began to turn blue, and move closer. Their eyes changed red, and the atmosphere around them changed.

Suddenly, they dissolved into nothing, flowing into the boy's sister. She breathed deeply once, then it stopped.

The boy waited, holding his breath, praying that it worked. Up in the sky, Orihime and Hikoboshi were glowing brightly.

Suddenly the girl gave a start, and gave off a small snore, her breathing returning to normal, and the color returning to her face.

The boy started in surprise, then tears started falling from his eyes. He smiled and looked down on his sister then stood up and walked out of the room and outside the house.

He fell to his knees and looked up at the sky.

"Thank you for saving her. Thank you for allowing me to help her."

The boy stood up, and looked back at his house and smiled.

"Sleep well, Haruhi my sister. You've just been given a great and powerful gift. I hope you grow strong and search for your dreams, and find the Aliens, Time-Travelers and Espers we've both wished to meet. And I pray your powers don't cause you any grief."

Akira Suzumiya then turned and walked off into the night, knowing he would not return, not for a long time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Well, here we go into this fanfic. I probably took a big stretch when writing this chapter, but I think it came out ok._

_A lot of Authors have their own views on how Haruhi got her powers. I wanted to write this one for some reason and I kind of like it.  
_

_It makes Haruhi's power more of a gift, and one that saved her life.  
_

_As always, please Review and let me know your thoughts about this.  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Kyon trudged his way up the hill that lead to North High, where he was a student.

It'd been about four months since the disaster with the Anti-SOS Brigade and Yasumi Watahashi and things finally seemed to be going back to normal, or whatever normal was now days.

Or as normal as it could get with Ryoko Asakura walking to school with you, with a knife to your back.

Yep, Asakura was back again. This time she had been allowed to come back, given her performance against Kuyou Suou and "good behavior". However she insisted on walking up to school with him, even going as far as holding that wretched knife to his back, smiling away.

Kyon supposed he had gotten used to all the strangeness that happened to him in his life, since he didn't so much as blink when he first saw her or react much to the knife. He was used to having his life threatened so Asakura wasn't any different.

As they walked into the building and switched into their indoor shoes, Asakura lightly poked Kyon with the knife, prompting him to look up at her.

"Kyon-kun, don't you remember what today is?" She asked him, still smiling. Kyon only raised an eyebrow causing Asakura to giggle.

"It's Tanabata today!"

Ah yes, Tanabata. The one event that seemed like a catalyst to a certain girl in his school. Whenever Tanabata rolled around, he was certain that something strange would happen. This year would be no exception.

There was a silent mutual agreement between Kyon and Asakura to not walk into the classroom together at the same time. Lord knows how Haruhi would react, and Kyon was adamant on not finding out, which Asakura had pouted at, but had agreed nevertheless.

So when Kyon got to class, only a minute or so after Asakura, he decided that being a tad bit late all the time, which everyone seemed to be used to, was better then having Haruhi murder him in his sleep thinking he was seeing Asakura. Seriously, why does she even care?

"Kyon, do you know what today is?"

Kyon responded with a sigh. Yep, there was that question she asked. After being in the same class together, as well as the same club, and the same mysteries, and whatever, one would think Haruhi would stop asking. But as always with her, that wasn't the case.

"Tanabata." Kyon replied without hesitation not bothering to turn around. For some odd reason, this prompted Haruhi to squeal with delight quietly. Kyon would've asked what happened, but he was too afraid to.

* * *

All through the day Kyon could feel Haruhi squirming in her seat. Such behavior wasn't too odd with Haruhi, but today she seemed more restless then usual. So when the bell rang and class was finally over, as Kyon started to stand up Haruhi launched herself at him, grabbed his tie, and hauled him down the hall, throughout the building and over to the clubroom before he knew what was happening.

Once the whole club was assembled, Haruhi stood in front of them, beaming them a thousand watt smile. "Attention Brigaders! As you know, today is Tanabata! Now, instead of the mundane normal activities we do every Tanabata, we're going to be doing something different today!"

Kyon raised his hand, and Haruhi nodded to him. "If it's not too much to ask, this activity we do, can it not be dangerous?"

Normally Kyon wouldn't have taken part in any activities that Haruhi had planned, but ever since a certain time in December, he had taken part as a full member of the SOS Brigade. As for Haruhi, instead of snipping back at Kyon, she only smiled, which did nothing to ease Kyon.

"Don't be silly Kyon, all we're doing is holding a welcoming party!" A welcoming party eh? Well that wouldn't be too bad except...

"Wait, a welcoming party? Who are we welcoming, and why and where?"

Haruhi's smile actually managed to increase, and there was real joy in her eyes. This caused everyone in the room to pay close attention, wondering who Haruhi could possibly be so excited about.

"We're welcoming home my older brother Akira Suzumiya!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Well, even though I only got one Review on this, asking for it to be continued, I'm going for it. Oh and special thanks to CrisTocK for being my first Reviewer on this fanfic!_

_I don't really have much to say for this chapter, except that Ryoko's an important character in this story, and all chapters will be around this length, and not as long as the ones in my fanfic Claymore: Wandering Knight, Phantom Claymore. So if you were hoping for that, sorry!  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

It was safe to say that no one in that room knew that Haruhi Suzumiya had an older brother.

Indeed, by the reactions of the other club members, Mikuru squeaking in surprise, Koizumi's smile disappearing completely, his eyes opening wide, and Yuki looking up form her reading to stare intensely at Haruhi, it was safe to say they were as much in the dark as Kyon.

"Wait, you have an older brother? Why didn't you tell anyone that you had an older brother?" Kyon said in bafflement. To learn that there was someone in Haruhi's family who could be her brother...

Haruhi blushed, and looked away, smiling sheepishly. "Well, it was because I didn't think it was important at the time. I had just founded the SOS Brigade you know..."

"Oh my..." Koizumi said, sitting down. "To think Miss Suzumiya had an older brother..." Kyon was more surprised that Koizumi hadn't known. Wasn't he the one who was supposed to know these things about Haruhi?

"W-what's your older brother like?" Mikuru asked, flinching as Haruhi's head suddenly snapped back up. However her million watt smile was back in full force.

"He's the one who got me into looking for the Unknown and Mysterious! He would always tell me stories about Aliens, Time-Travelers, Espers, Ghosts and more!"

Kyon sighed internally. Great, just what he needed: An older male version of Haruhi. As if one wasn't bad enough. "So, you want to throw a welcome home party for him here?" Kyon asked.

"Yeah, exactly!" Haruhi replied, striding to the blackboard that was in the room. "My brother left home years ago to go search for something or someone. I can't remember exactly. Anyway, he's coming home tonight! My parents got word from him via a letter. Later they were able to talk to him and I convinced them to allow me to hold this party for him!"

"I see." Kyon said. Well, as long as it was just a party and nothing strange..."Wait, we're not going to go on a city wide search while he's here are we?"

Haruhi looked at Kyon, then smacked him on the head. "Don't be stupid, of course not! We're holding a welcome home party, not searching for weird things!"

"Of course..." Kyon replied under his breath, rubbing his head.

* * *

For the next hour, Haruhi had everyone pitch in and think up ideas for the party. It seemed that her brother, Akira, had been into the exact same things that Haruhi was now. Which meant he was always on the lookout for mysterious things.

Eventually, it was time to leave to go shopping for the things they would need and to get ready. Of course, it was absolutely mandatory to show up, and if anyone was late or didn't make it, they would be punished so severely it would make life in prison look mild in comparison.

And of course Kyon wound up with Haruhi shopping. Or, to be more accurate, to carry everything she bought. As they walked back to the school, Haruhi was strangely silent.

"Hey, don't tell me you're nervous about this party, not after everything we've bought." Kyon said, wondering what got Haruhi into a Melancholy state.

She stopped, and turned back and looked at him for a long time, saying nothing. She just stared at him, not blinking, not doing anything. Kyon tried his best not to look away or move. Who knows what she might do to him?

Finally: "You know Kyon, I first started the SOS Brigade in the hopes that he would be proud of me." Well, this wasn't what he was expecting! "The reason why I don't plan on having us all go on a search is because he might think I'm strange."

This was a surprise. Haruhi, afraid of what her own brother would think of her? "I've always admired him. He never doubted himself, never backed away from anything. If he wanted to find something, he'd charge straight in, bowling anything that stopped him out of the way. For the longest time I thought that he found me as nothing more then an annoyance, a unwanted hanger-on who slowed him down. Even now...I still feel that way..."

Now this was a side of Haruhi Kyon had never seen before. Right now she was acting like a younger sister would around her respected older brother. He had never known that Haruhi was even capable of acting this way.

Sighing, Kyon walked up to Haruhi, who had crouched on the ground, hugging her knees. He knelt down in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

"Haruhi, no matter what you think, your brother doesn't see you as a unwanted hanger-on or an annoyance. He loves you dearly and will definitely be proud of you when he sees you now."

Haruhi looked at Kyon in mild surprise. "How do you know all this?" Kyon smiled. "It's because that's how older brothers are."

Haruhi stared at him, then smiled and stood up. "Alright Kyon, this isn't the time to be dillydallying around! We have a party to plan!"

Kyon stood up as well, and gave a small salute. "Yes Chief!"

* * *

Later the whole Clubroom had been dramatically transformed. There were balloons hanging everywhere, a table set out with food on it, and a icebox full of drinks. A huge banner hung by the window with letters written on it that said: **WELCOME HOME BROTHER!**

Everyone had switched out of their school uniforms and into more casual wear. Kyon wore his normal white T-shirt and blue pants.

Koizumi was dressed in a striking blue Hawaiian shirt and tan khaki shorts. Mikuru chose to dress in a simple Sundress, which caused Haruhi to glomp her, causing Mikuru to squeal.

Yuki was the only one in her school uniform, of course. When asked why she simple stated "School." and went back to reading, though Kyon could see her glancing at the door in anticipation of Haruhi's brother's arrival.

Haruhi looked stunning, at least that's what Kyon thought. There's no way he would say it aloud. She was dressed in a pure white dress which reflected the lights off of it. She had done her hair, which had grown a bit longer, into a ponytail with a white headband. Kyon kept finding it hard to concentrate on talking to Koizumi when she would walk past, making sure everything was just right.

"So, you really never knew that Haruhi had an older brother?" Kyon asked Koizumi quietly who shook his head. "Believe me, I'm just as surprised as everyone else. Not even the Organization knew about this, and when I let them know, they were in a state of pure shock. It just goes to show that Miss Suzumiya has more to her then we actually know."

Kyon grunted then checked the clock. Exactly 9 PM. Suddenly, they heard footsteps outside the door, and everyone stopped moving. As one they all looked to it eagerly as it opened and a much older boy stepped in.

He was dressed simply: Just a white shirt with short sleeves and white shorts. His hair was the color of Haruhi's and his eyes were the same golden brown as Haruhi's, with the same energy in them.

He had a decent muscle build too, not too burly, but enough to make anyone think twice before picking a fight with him. He was tall too, taller then both Kyon and Koizumi. Kyon guessed that he was in his early twenties.

Looking around, the newcomer smiled upon seeing the banner then Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi. It's been a while hasn't it?"

Haruhi's whole face just lit up and she flung herself at him, which a joyous cry of:

_**"BROTHER!"**_

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Here's chapter 3! Hopefully it's to the reader's liking and let's hope it stays that way lol. Not much to say here except, Please Review!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The party went without a hitch. Akira Suzumiya certainly seemed like a kind man, and he didn't seem insane like Haruhi.

Kyon had never seen Haruhi that happy before. She was truly enjoying herself, and it had nothing to do with Aliens, Time-Travelers or Espers.

Just a girl enjoying her older brother's return home. "So Haruhi, why don't you introduce me to your friends here." Akira had said after Haruhi had tackled him and he had twirled her around.

"Alright! Brigaders assemble!" Akira laughed as he watched the four gather up in a line behind Haruhi and she began to introduce them.

"The tall boy here is my Second in Command Itsuki Koizumi. He's very reliable! The quiet girl here is Yuki Nagato. She's the SOS Brigade's Resident Bookworm! The incredibly cute girl here is Mikuru Asahina! She's a total cutie and the Mascot! And this boy here is Kyon."

"Hey!" Kyon cried out in indignity. "At least introduce me by my name and not that nickname!" Koizumi walked up to Akira and shook his hands, smiling. "I'm very pleased to meet you Mr. Suzumiya."

Akira laughed again. "Please, don't be so formal. Just plain Akira's fine with me. 'Mr. Suzumiya' makes me sound like an old man!" Yuki also walked up and stared at Akira, who noticed her and looked back, then smiled.

"...Interesting." Was all Yuki said before backing away, but continued to watch him. Akira chuckled then turned to Mikuru who had also walked up.

"I-it's very nice to meet you Akira-sama! W-would you like some Tea?" Akira did a short bow and smiled. "It is also nice to meet you Mikuru-kun. And yes, I would love some Tea. I've traveled a long distance to make it in time and I didn't stop for food or drink."

Mikuru immediately went to make some Tea while Haruhi insisted that her brother sit down while she got him something to eat.

"So," Koizumi began striking up a conversation with Akira "I heard that you were once also interested in finding the unknown, like Aliens, Time-Travelers and Espers. Is it true?"

Kyon, who had been watching Haruhi, noticed her freeze up at that. She stood there by the table with the food, just staring down at it.

"Haha, well yes. I once was dead set on finding them even if I had to search until the day I died." Akira replied smiling. "I see." Koizumi said.

"So, why did you stop looking? It seems to me that you and Miss Suzumiya aren't the types to give up easily."

Akira's smile slipped away slowly and he sighed. This caught everyone's attention in the room and soon he had all eyes on him.

"Well, it was because of something that happened, five years ago. It was during Tanabata..." This time Kyon didn't miss the way Haruhi flinched and the others caught on too. However, what was more interesting was their reactions.

Koizumi's smile was gone, Mikuru had stopped making the Tea and Yuki had actually put her book down and was staring at Akira intensely.

"W-what happened?" Mikuru asked. Akira sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Haruhi fell deathly ill. We didn't know what it was, the doctors couldn't help her, and the medicine only gave her a little bit of energy before she crashed, worse then before."

At this point no one in the room was moving, or making any noise. Kyon's thoughts were racing like mad.

_If this is true, then that means that when I helped her at the middle school...then she was..._**_dying?_**

"One night she asked me if she could go to the middle school to do something important. I was hesitant, but I couldn't find it in my heart to refuse her. So after taking the last of her medicine she set off alone."

"After a while she came back, and went to bed. Shortly after, her condition got worse. So, I walked outside and begged Orihime and Hikoboshi to help her. Later that night, her condition improved dramatically and by morning her illness was gone."

"I vowed then and there that I didn't need to meet Aliens, Time-Travelers or Espers. No, what was more important then any of them was my sister, who had been granted a miracle, and a second chance at life."

Haruhi gave a loud sniff, then shook her head. Walking back to the table everyone was seated at, which startled Kyon, _When did they move? !, _and handed Akira a plate of food.

"Aw geez, you're **still** telling that story? It's embarrassing! I got better so what's the big deal?"

Akira burst into laughter and patted Haruhi on the head. "Alright Haruhi, if you don't want me to tell it to your friends anymore, I won't."

Haruhi blushed slightly, but smiled and was filled with warmth at her brother's touch.

* * *

Later that night, the party was wrapped up and Akira even helped everyone clean up the room. Everyone left to their homes.

Kyon was the last to leave, and he slowly started the long walk back to his own house, deep in thought.

_"You know Kyon, I first started the SOS Brigade in the hopes that he would be proud of me."_

Kyon sighed in annoyance. Why did he have to think of Haruhi right now? Well, at least her brother didn't seem entirely like her.

_Haruhi always wanted to find Aliens, Time-Travelers and Espers and hang out with them. However I think the real reason is so she can present them to her brother. After all, it **was **his dream to meet them when he was younger. Having him give it up must have been hard on Haruhi. She must feel like it's her fault that he stopped searching so he could be with her more._

_That's why she's always saying things like: "If you give up on your dreams now then they'll never come true!". She's not actually trying to tell me that. She's reminding herself never to give up, like her brother did. No wonder she acts the way she does.  
_

Kyon stopped suddenly, and his eyes went wide.

_Whoa, did I just figure something incredible out about Haruhi?  
_

Suddenly, Kyon heard a twig snap _**right behind**** him.**_

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Well, there you have it, the next chapter. I'm actually glad that in a way, this could actually fit with how Haruhi acts in the series and says the things she does._

_I find it cool lol.  
_

_Also, I would have had this up sooner, but the site deleted my Capcom Chat Room fanfic and banned me from making or updating fanfics until the 2nd of this month.  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Kyon froze. Who was it this time? Asakura? Koizumi? Slowly he turned around, already prepared for what was going to happen.

"Hello there!" Koizumi said smiling away. Kyon glared at him, promptly turned around, and began to walk away.

"H-hey! Kyon, wait!" Kyon only smirked in amusement that he had managed to fluster Koizumi, at least once. But right now, all he wanted to do was go home.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to walk much further. Yuki stepped in front of him and just stood there, unmoving. Kyon sighed and shook his head, then sat at the nearest bench.

He was instantly joined by Koizumi who leaned in close to tell him something, only to have Kyon's hand in his face shoving him away.

"Personal space please." Kyon grumbled. "Alright, what is it this time? Haruhi creating more Closed Space? Another 'endless recursion of time'? A freak syndrome that causes one's best friends to become paranoid and murder each other or claw their own throats out?"

Koizumi looked at him strangely then laughed. "No, nothing like any of that, though I've never heard of a syndrome like that before. Where did-"

"Never mind that." Kyon said, rubbing his forehead. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Mikuru smiling at him before sitting down on his other side. Yuki, with nowhere else to sit simply sat on Kyon's lap, making him stammer.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Miss Suzumiya's older brother. I find it strange that the Organization never knew she had one. Perhaps you-?"

Kyon sighed. "No, she never once mentioned anything about having an older brother to me. Is that all? I want to go home."

"There is one more thing I want to talk about. Actually, it's something we _all_ want to talk about with you." Kyon sighed. It was never this simple. "Alright, what is it now?"

"Do you remember Akira's story about how Miss Suzumiya fell ill during Tanabata?" Kyon glared at Koizumi. "Of course I do! What about it?"

"Well, as we all know, you traveled back to Tanabata, five years ago. Akira had said that Miss Suzumiya later got better. Thing that bothers me is, Miss Suzumiya obtained her Powers five years ago on Tanabata. She had also told us beforehand that she hadn't seen him in years."

"On the night of Tanabata. The night Miss Suzumiya obtained her Powers. The night her brother left."

Kyon blinked, surprised. Yuki had moved off of him during the time Koizumi had gotten up and started pacing while talking and had sat in his spot. Mikuru sat to his other side, staring in surprise.

"Are you saying that there's a connection?" Kyon demanded standing up suddenly. Koizumi only shrugged. "No, I'm not. There might be one, but for now I can't say anything for certain. I wonder if Akira knows about Miss Suzumiya's Powers though..."

"I doubt it. What do you think of this Nagato?" Yuki blinked once. "Alright, I thought so. Miss Asahina?" Mikuru started, not quite paying attention. "That's Classified!" Kyon sighed. "Yeah, I thought you might say that too."

"Well, I'm going home."

* * *

Later that night, Kyon lay on his bed, wide awake, something bothering him. He was feeling very melancholic lately, as well as not being overly surprised by anything anymore. Not even when Asakura had returned, appeared in front of him, and held the knife against his cheek.

_Guess I'm just finally getting used to everything. That or I just don't care anymore._

_**No, I don't think that's quite the reason.**  
_

Kyon blinked in surprise. So much for him being used to everything. He sat up and looked out his window, at his reflection.

_**Yeah, I don't think you "just don't care anymore" about all this. Otherwise you would've stayed back in that world that Nagato made for you, as you very well remember.**_

Kyon sighed. "You again." He said plainly laying back on his bed.

**_Ignore me all you want, you still know something else is going down. Haruhi's older brother, who coincidentally has never been heard of before not even by the Organization, suddenly appears out of nowhere, Koizumi's revelation, your startling discovery of Haruhi's reasoning behind everything she does, it's all happening for a reason.  
_**

_So what do you think, that Haruhi wished for an older brother and created Akira?  
_

_**No, you'd know if that happened. What I think is something big is going to happen real soon. And you need to get ready for it.**  
_

_Sigh, why are you even back here?  
_

_**Besides being you, it's because someone has to smack some sense into you. You decided on December of two years ago that you would stop being a simple bystander and would be a full fledged member of the SOS Brigade. And yet here you are, act strange lately and not thinking properly.**  
_

_****Fine fine, I get it! It's because Haruhi's Melancholy rubbed off on me alright? I'm just glad things are normal once again, even with Haruhi's older brother suddenly appearing.  
_

The voice was silent after that and when Kyon checked the window reflection, he only saw his own tired face. He yawned then laid back down once again on his bed and fell asleep._  
_

For a while, all was silent and unmoving. Then a figure stepped out from behind some bushes near Kyon's house and gazed up at his window.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Here you go, chapter five. I'm finding less and less to talk about in these with this fanfic lol. Please R&R and share it with your friends and fellow Haruhi fans!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Since the next day was Saturday, Kyon got ready to pick up his phone, just knowing that Haruhi would call. She always did and as always, dragged him off on another city wide search.

Sure enough, his cell phone begin to ring. However when he answered it, it wasn't quite what he was expecting.

"Hey Kyon! There won't be anything going on today, so don't bother meeting up at the usual place! Bye!"

And like that Haruhi hung up. Kyon looked at his phone for a few minutes. No city search today? No paying for everyone? Well, this day was off to a good start! Wait, what was he suppose to do now then?

* * *

Haruhi hung up then charged into her brother's room. However when he threw the door open, the room was empty, her brother's futon neatly put away. Even though Haruhi and her parents had beds, Akira had always insisted that the floor was much more comfortable, so he had a futon instead.

Undeterred that Akira wasn't in his room, Haruhi charged down the stairs of her house and into the kitchen. Sure enough, Akira was standing by the counters, cooking breakfast. Their parents were still sleeping up in their room.

Grinning Haruhi tackled her brother from behind, who easily turned himself around and picked her up as though she were a child. After putting her down he turned back to his cooking, though he spoke to Haruhi.

"So Haruhi, what do you have planned for today?" Haruhi grinned. Akira always knew what she was thinking, and today was no different.

"Well, I thought I'd show you around town! A lot has changed since you've been gone you know!"

Akira chuckled as he finished making himself and Haruhi breakfast, then they both sat down at the table and ate. "Alright, that sounds fair enough. So, where will we stop by first?" Akira asked.

Haruhi frowned a bit as she thought. Where **would **Akira like to go? There were so many places to show him, and he'd gone everywhere in the city when he was younger.

Her face brightened as she came up with the perfect spot. "I know where we'll go! The Middle School we both attended!"

* * *

After eating breakfast, Haruhi and Akira left their house and begin walking. Akira took the time to look around and was surprised at how much had changed.

He stopped in front of a vacant lot and stared at it. Haruhi noticed he wasn't behind her and stopped and looked back.

"This used to be where that Café was, the one I would always hang out with my friends..."

Haruhi nodded. "They tore it down five months after you left. Ever since then it's been empty, no one wants to rent it out."

Akira sighed then resumed walking. He brightened up however when he saw the park.

"I remember taking you there years ago, when the day would be nice. Glad to see that's still here."

Eventually they made it to the Middle School. It was the same as it always had been. Akira looked up at the building, then gazed at the school grounds. Five years ago, his sister had wrote **I am here **to Orihime and Hikoboshi.

"It's been a long time since I came here. I wonder if any of my old teachers are still around..." Akira smiled then turned to Haruhi.

"Well since it's almost time for lunch, how about we go somewhere to eat? Know any good places?" Haruhi's gin returned full force.

"I know this one Café is! It's great! I go there a lot with the Brigade! We can eat there!"

Akira checked his wallet then nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Pretty soon both Suzumiya siblings were seated in a booth at the Café. "Order whatever you want, it's on me." Akira said checking the menu.

Haruhi promptly ordered a large meal while Akira ordered something smaller. While they waited Haruhi told Akira all about the things the SOS Brigade had done together. Once the food arrived, she stopped talking and they ate.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Hello Miss Suzumiya, Akira."

They looked up to see Koizumi and Kyon standing there, Koizumi smiling away as normal, and Kyon looking less enthusiastic about it.

"What are you two doing here?" Haruhi asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Don't ask me, _he's _the one who dragged me over here for lunch." Kyon grumbled, still looking away. Akira looked at him for a minute, then shrugged.

"Well whatever you're doing here, don't stay for too long! Or if you do intend to stay, make yourselves useful!"

Koizumi laughed. "Of course Miss Suzumiya." Then both boys walked away, Kyon glowering at Koizumi. Haruhi watched them, or more specifically Kyon, until they were out of sight, then sighed.

"So, do you like him?" Akira asked quietly, causing Haruhi to choke. "What? Like who?" She said in indignity. Akira smirked. "The boy called Kyon of course."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "N-no, of course I don't! He's just my subordinate, my chore boy! He's the lowest rank in the SOS Brigade after all! He's lazy, perverted, sloppy, rude."

Akira smiled as he watched Haruhi rant about Kyon. "So, there's no good qualities about him eh? Maybe I should go teach him some manners eh?"

"What! N-no, he has some good points about him too! He can be useful!" The hint of worry in Haruhi's voice amused Akira, so he decided to have a bit of fun.

"Alright then, tell me what his good points are. I've heard all his bad points, so I wonder if his good outweighs his bad?"

Haruhi blinked then begin to think hard.

"Uh, well he's helpful when shopping as he can carry everything."

Akira smirked. "That's it? He's a shopping cart with arms?"

"No, there's more I promise! He's...kind. He always stands by me no matter what, even if he does complain. He helps Yuki and Mikuru when they need it, he talks to Koizumi. He's down to earth, so he always is thinking practically. He may complain but he also goes for it, and he's caring."

As Haruhi begin to list some of Kyon's finer points off, Akira watched her, his smirk turning into a smile. As Haruhi talked, her eyes softened, a smile was on her face and there was a very faint blush on her cheeks.

_She does like him. A lot. I wonder if he knows how she feels, or if he feels the same way?_

* * *

Kyon and Koizumi rounded a corner when Kyon suddenly hit Koizumi on the arm.

"I told you she was fine! Why did you have to drag me out here?"

Koizumi smiled, rubbing his arm slightly. That really hurt! "Forgive me, but I just wanted to be sure that they were ok."

Kyon sighed then rubbed his brow. "Look Koizumi, they're fine. Do you have any idea just how bad you made that situation back there? Do you have **any **idea what you did?"

"Uh, not exactly. No?"

"Look, Haruhi hasn't seen her brother in **five **years. What she wants to do right now is spend time with him. If I hadn't seen my sister in five years, and you interrupted our lunch like that, I probably would knock you out."

Koizumi looked shocked. It seemed he hadn't thought about that. Kyon shook his head. And Koizumi was the one who was suppose to understand what Haruhi was feeling the best!

"Stop worrying about Haruhi. She's fine, the world's fine, everything's fine! Let her enjoy being with her brother."

Koizumi smiled and chuckled self-consciously. "I guess you're right. I'll apologize to Miss Suzumiya later when it's appropriate."

"Good. Now I'm out of here. I've got things I want done."

Both boys separated and walked off in different directions. Kyon begin walking home while Koizumi went somewhere.

_OK, since I'm out here, I might as well do something worthwhile. Let's see..._

Kyon looked around, wondering what he could do before heading home. Maybe he'd pick up a gift for his own sister. He hadn't done that in a while.

As he begin walking, he didn't notice the person watching him, nor was he aware of them following him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Eh, this chapter feels a bit bland to me. Please Read and Review. I really need the reviews, they're what keeps me writing.  
_

_A few people seem to enjoy this story, but if it's not getting read then bleh._

_Edit: **Hey guys, it's me. Besides fixing up a few things on this chapter, I wanted to include a little side note. I am working on the next chapter. It's currently being written. However I've noticed a fatal flaw in my writing, and it's in this fanfic: The pacing. It's always way too fast.  
**_

_**Things happen too soon and out of no where. I am attempting to fix that as I don't want what feels like a rushed story. So, I will be spending most of my time on fixing this problem and hopefully it will work.  
**_

_**Thanks for continuing to be patient!  
**_


End file.
